1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera in which an image signal, obtained by an imaging device, for example, is subjected to an image correction process and recorded in a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic still camera is constructed in such a manner that an image signal obtained by an imaging device is subjected to image correction processes, including a white balance process, a gamma correction and so on, and then recorded in a recording medium. The image correction processes conform to the indication characteristics of a display device on which an image obtained by the electronic still camera is indicated, so that a color image, being as close as possible to the original image, can be reproduced, due to the image correction processes.
Conventionally, the display device cannot be changed. However, if the display device is changed to another display device, and the image signal, recorded in the recording medium, is reproduced to be indicated on the other display device, the image indicated by the other display device may not have a satisfactory quality, since the image signal has not been subjected to image correction processes conforming to the other display device.